Mess With The Bull
by honestalien
Summary: Life isn't easy when you're a teacher; low pay, long hours, and dealing with rebellious, hormonal teens. The fact that this happens to be one of the worst schools in the country doesn't help.


When someone drives past Bullworth Academy for the first time one would easily mistake it for a lovely school. The large stone buildings and simple landscaping around campus at first glance appear charming like a handsome older gentleman, aging with grace. It is only upon closer inspection that one can see that this 'older gentleman' is wearing a filthy ill fitted suit and his breath reeks of whiskey.

No doubt its deceptive outer appearance had fooled many an over-protective parent into sending their child to this place, despite its less than stellar reputation. It would only take some minor exploration of the school to notice the clear signs of age and dis-care. While its true that some regions of the school are well-kept and presentable, the only parts of the school shown when parents are given the grand tour, many areas are in great disrepair. Though over all the biggest problem with the school I had noticed thus far in my career here was in the people who inhabited it.

When my bus first approached the front gate of Bullworth my impression of the school was much like that of any parent about to be suckered into spending thousands for their child to receive a lack luster education here. My eyes taking in the stone structures and finding myself pleasantly surprised at the scale of the place. Of course I had my doubts about this institution. I had done a fair amount of research before applying here for a teaching position and while I decided to place an application anyway, my expectations for the school itself were pretty low. If it hadn't been for lack of a better offer I would have turned the position down when I had received an acceptance. However looking at the place now I was under the impression that maybe I had judged the school too harshly based on its reputation. How very wrong I was.

Pulling the cord to signal the bus to stop I gathered my few belongings and stepped off. Standing before the school I found myself suddenly nervous. It had only just struck me then how big and different this place was. Not a shred of familiarity clung to this place or to the people here. I felt adrift without anything to hold on to, and found myself wondering if I would have been better off accepting the offer of assistant teacher at the gradeschool back home. It occurred to me that this was well and truly the first time I had ever been out on my own.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed my rapidly beating heart and tried to remind myself why I had chosen to take this position. Before me was the start of a new life. I was leaving behind my past and starting fresh in a new place. No one who knew me, and my family, and that embarrassing thing i did in highschool that one time. I wouldn't meet anyone here who seemed to know more about my life than I did, or who got offended when I didn't seem to remember them just as vividly. This place was my escape from the suffocating small town life I had shuffled through since infancy. Here I would be free to be a new better person, and live how I please without judgement or criticism, and the start of my new life lay just beyond this stone archway.

With strengthened resolve I grabbed my trunk and carpet-bag from off the ground and stride through the gates of Bullworth with my head held high, determined to make the best of my time here at the academy. I had just reached the stairs leading up to the imposing structure when the double doors burst open wide as a heftier boy with glasses and stinking of urine escaped from within, shortly followed by several larger boys in dingy white shirts chasing after. The larger boys appeared to be carrying cases of eggs. My eyes widened as I saw the tubby boy trip and land harshly as the group of larger boys surrounded him and I finally understood what they ment to do. Without hesitation I placed myself in between the bullies and their victim intent on ending the altercation peacefully.

"Now listen you! Don't you dare-!" was all I managed to make out before the little creeps let loose their poultry products. I felt three hit my chest, I cringed as the goopy feeling substance stained my blouse. Another one hit me in the arm and a fifth hit my hip. Several more pelted the chubby boy beneath me. I found myself at a loss for words, so outraged at the assault I could hardly form a coherent sentence. I simply stood stunned as the brats emptied themselves of their ammunition. By the time my mind fully registered what had happened, I heard a shout behind me of "Stop, evil doers!" and the group scattered, fleeing in several different directions as a man in a prefects uniform gave chase to the slowest ones.

With a sigh and a deep breath I gathered my composure and looked and the egg pelted boy on the ground below me. I knelt and offered him help standing up.

"Are you alright?" I looked him over noticing he was badly scrapped up from that fall down the stairs. He had also received the worse end of the egging.

"Do I LOOK alright to you?" He near shouted in a nasally voice. The tone he said it gave me the distinct impression that he thought I was stupid.

"Not particularly, no. Would you need to see a nurse?" I said, brushing his rudeness aside. I can't exactly blame him for being unpleasant after such an ordeal.

"Hhmf" he huffed, "I'll go there after I change. I can't stand wearing clothes soaked in egg an- and other stuff" he said looking rather uncomfortable.

I chose not to comment and save him some embarrassment at having wet himself. As he walked off towards his dorm, a thought struck me. Looking down at my ruined attire I realized it would be unfortunate for me to show up to my meeting with Principle Crabblesnitch about my new job wearing breakfast all over myself. With a weary moan I grabbed my luggage from were I dropped it and headed inside to the closest restroom. Luckily my state of ill dress didn't draw too many stares, apparently it isn't uncommon seeing people smeared in chicken placenta around here.

I silently send thanks to whatever deity had the lady's room be empty at that given moment. I took a moment to retract that praise when I noticed there was no outer door to said lady's room and that every surface within looked filthy. In need of a moderate amount of privacy, I huffed and closed myself in one of the cramped stalls, the one with the lock fully attached, and began undressing. As I was removing my soiled blouse I heard two sets of footsteps stampeding into the unoccupied stall beside me. It seemed a bit odd to me, hearing multiple people enter the same stall but I being somewhat distracted, shrugged it off as nothing I needed to be concerned over. 'Probably just some girl got sick and her friend offered to hold her hair back for her.'

That theory was blown well and truly out of the water when sounds of a rather noisy, aggressive make out session came from the neighboring stall. At first I couldn't help but stare at the dividing wall in horror. 'Surely not! They cannot seriously be doing that in here! They are in a school bathroom! And its filthy!'

As if to contradict her denial of the reality at hand, voices began rising to join with the enthusiastic moans. "Ah shit, Lola baby!" came the gasp of a rather masculine voice.

"Ya like that, Johnny? Hows this feel?" said a breathy young woman. A hearty moan followed by a wet slurping noise.

'Nope,nope,nope,nope,nope!' barely managing to properly button the last few buttons on my new blouse, I flung open the door to my stall hard enough for it to slap loudly against the neighboring stall frightening the two young lovers out of their fun if the shouts of confusion and outrage from behind me were any indication. I didn't stick around to listen to their complaints though, I had glanced at my watch and found that I was very close to being late for my meeting with Crabblesnitch and needed to hurry if I wanted to make a good impression.

Turning the corner to the stairway leading to the main office of the academy, I stopped short. Before me was absolute chaos, a boy in uniform and a buzzcut seemed to antagonizing a group of large boys in letterman jackets and whatever he had said seemed to have started a feud. I gasped as the group of four large footballers rushed the shorter boy, sure that this would end in him being sent to the hospital in an ambulance. I looked around and noticed that while the other students had ducked away from the violence to avoid being drawn into it, none of them seemed to being overly concerned and no teachers had been called to the crime scene. I began to have the sinking feeling that at this place, this was an everyday occurence. Looking back to the fight at hand I was surprised to see that the one shorter boy had successfully knocked out all of his opponents. I stood wide-eyed as the stocky lad strutted around like a rooster, proclaiming that he "was the daddy now, and don't you forget it".

Now that the altercation was over I quickly hurried up the stairs, rushing into the office, just knowing that showdown had made me late for my meeting, and running directly into Dr. Crabblesnitch himself. He looked rather less than pleased to see me.

"Ms. Dennehy I see you have arrived, a full ten minutes late at that!" he said with a scowl. "I would see you practicing better punctuality while employed here at Bullworth. Tardiness will not be tolerated!" he snapped.

With a weary sigh I apologized, and followed him into his office to discuss the terms of my future career here at the academy. Lord help me.


End file.
